


Nice Day for a Little Swim

by wavewright62



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Everyday is a nice day for a swim, now that Ville's gotten a taste for it as a seal.





	Nice Day for a Little Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).




End file.
